Thank u,
by girlovver
Summary: You taught me to be that person that I am and I am immensely grateful for all that you have helped me Regina, you will always be in my heart." This is a story of love and friendship because I can not avoid DOQ friendship


" _As you_ _already_ _know_ _Storybrooke_ _High will_ _host_ _a_ _welcome_ _party_ _to our seniors, remember: this year is the most important year of your life so enjoy it, and dedicate to fulfilling your dreams of entering a good university._ _The reception will be on the 14th, yes on Valentine's Day, so invite your_ _Valentine and have fun_." Mr. Gold, the school principal was speaking through the microphones around Storybrooke High, dismissing them for another day of class.  
(I.e.  
\- So, you already have idea who to invite Locksley?  
"No, I do not know yet.  
\- What do you mean you do not know?! Is not it obvious that you should call Regina to go with you?  
" Mally we're not what you think, Regina and I are just best friends.  
\- That you have feelings for each other. Mally interrupted. "If I were you I'd invite you as soon as possible, you know Graham has a crush on her."

Mally and Robin were part of " _royalty_ ", so it was called the group of friends of Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Killian Jones, Katrina Bell, Mally Drake, Robin Locksley and David Nolan.

\- You are amazing! Thanks for keeping our seats, "Regina told Robin and Mally as the others settled down at Granny's desk.

"Are you cold?"  
"Oh no, I mean, just a little bit, but we'll be home soon, shall we?"  
\- Regina, I know you, use it! Robin took off his jacket so that she could put it in while they exchanged their friends, they noticed the interaction of the couple and smiled, realizing how much the two of them matched.

\- So - interrupted the moment Katrina - Tink as she was called by friends after playing the character in one piece on the 8th year - you heard what Gold said right, you will already know who will invite?!

\- We will together, right Swan?  
\- Obvious Killian, we dated - everyone laughed because Emma was being sarcastic with Killian, is at even before they were alone together all the events together whether at school or outside.  
"Actually, I do not think I'm going," Mally said, "just thinking it's our last year and this party will be the first of our goodbyes I feel bad.  
\- Mally being honeyed? OMG what happened to you today.  
\- You know I care Gina, of course didn`t at all with it because I cannot stand half the students - everyone laughed while barely finished - but I think that we will follow a different path that drives me crazy.  
" Hey, we love you and we'll always be together, no matter how far you know it, right Tink?" said Regina  
\- Clear! No wonder that we are best friends even before we were born. I'm going with Peter, I guess.  
"I'm going with Mary, and you - David pointed to Robin and Regina- j will know who will or will together?  
"I do not know," they both replied. " Mally, who was sitting on Robin's left side, prodded him to call Regina.  
"Actually, Regina-" Robin was asking when Graham Humbert sat at the table talking to Regina.  
\- Hey Regina, hey guys.  
\- Hi - said everyone.  
"Would you like to go to the Welcome Ball with me?"  
Regina did not know what to do. She wanted Robin to invite her just like that. they managed to spend more time together without anyone caring.  
\- Hmmm, only you see. - she looked at Robin who was with a brave face waiting for her answer.  
"She'd love to go with you!" - Mally replied looking at Graham and interchanging the glances for Robin and Regina who were shocked by the action of the friend.  
"Yes, of course, I'd love to."  
\- Yes! We then combine right, you will not regret it.  
Robin showed no reaction, what Mally had in mind, ten minutes ago she was telling me to call Regina, and she does something like that.

\- Eer, I think it's time to go, come on Robin, Mally?  
\- Sure, come on! - they said goodbye to the people who were talking about the classes of the day.  
\- Bye! – said everyone  
Robin, left Mally at home and was going to Regina's house to leave her too.

\- Why did not you say anything Robin? - Regina was nervous because Robin did not say anything to stop her to be with Graham.

"You wanted me to say what Regina?" " Hey Graham, you cannot go with Regina because she's my girlfriend and we go together. "What did you want?  
"Yes Robin, that's what I wanted." Or at least you said " Hey Graham, she's going with me" I was looking at you, looking for an answer and nothing of you to help me. We're together for 2 months Robin, my best friend does not know otherwise she would not have done it I know that, but you did not do anything! I'm so mad - Ugrrh Regina Robin snorted while parked in front of her door.

They lived in the same street next to each other, while Mally lived in the street above so they always took turns who would take those home.

\- Hey, my love - Robin looked at Regina trying to hold her - I'll talk to Graham and we will together as a couple, maybe there will not I already show for all who is the owner of my heart?! Robin was talking trying to brighten Regina.  
\- Now it does not matter anymore Robin, I never wanted to hug you so much in the corridors, kiss you in the cafeteria, until I escape the training I want so we can stay one more minute!  
"Regina Mills, you're the woman of my life, I'm going to change that, you're going with me to this welcome party and after that we're going to do it all the time in the world.  
"Actually, Locksley, you're going to be sexually" punished "until after the party. - Regina said opening the car door  
\- What, Regina, do not do this to me are days, how will I stay without touching you for days baby?!  
\- All sex Locksley, you can still kiss me, except I should also ban it - Robin interrupted her. Kissing her passionately, they were kissing until they need air or even Cora Mills interrupts them.  
\- Hmp hmp, Regina Mills! I already told you I do not want you two making out at the door!  
\- Sorry Mom!  
"I'm sorry Mr. Mills, it was my fault, I promise it will not happen again.  
\- Locksley, Locksley, I'll pretend to believe, because I know that tomorrow it will be repeated, or it is time to go tomorrow Mally ã! Cora stared at the two next to each other. "Anyway, between Locksley. Regina, Henry is in the room doing his homework, I have a client, so I do not know what time I'm coming. Your father is in the office. You two, careful I do not want grandchildren now. Cora was saying as she walked to the car.  
\- Bye, my beautiful mother-in-law! - Regina and Cora laughed at the comment  
"I'm your only Locksley mother-in-law. Bye, children!  
\- Bye mom!

"Since Henry's in the room, your parents are not home, how about we go to your room and study a little?" Robin stared at Regina with hunger.  
" No sex, Robin, start today," Regina said, coming up the stairs, rolling a little more to Robin's mouth.  
\- I love you Regina Mills! That way you'll kill me, "Robin said, running after her.

"How will you not go with me, sort of an appointment, who are you going to take?" Regina asked Robin coming out of the shower.  
"I do not know, maybe Marian?"  
"No way, Robin!  
"What's Regina, you know we have nothing, we're just friends.  
"Have not Robin anything?" She was in love with you for what a year ago, spare me.  
"You know." Robin grabbed Regina, who was shifting. "It's hard to resist for 14 days." Robin pulled Regina in and gave her a passionate kiss as he pulled her to the bed.  
\- Ro ... bin, please I want to keep the promise.  
"I'm busy," he said as he rubbed kisses down her body and listened to her groans.  
"You- you're changing a subject ph .  
Hey Regs, you can ... "Henry opened the door to his sister's room. - OMFG guys, what a hard time to lock the door - he said leaving the room.  
"My God, my little brother saw us almost having sex, I do not know how to look at him now.  
\- Your brother is 12 years old, Regina.  
\- For me he is still a baby - Regina had already left under Robin and went to put clothes – some days and is not to call Marian okay?! Go with Mally, ready matter settled you go with Mally.  
"Not Regina, you know that Mally is Will's liking and I cannot deny the opportunity for them to go together.

"And you know full well that Mally will never tell him or anyone on this face of the earth, I do not even know how she told you.  
\- Maybe because I'm best friend guy she will order at the time t?  
\- D and anyway you can go together, anything you help her you know to know Will better.  
\- Ok your Majesty, I'll talk to her. Now I better go, I do not want to disturb.  
"You know you never disturb me, you stay a little longer, you live on the other side of the street, I'm sure your mother will not mind if you stay any longer."  
"Okay. Hey Regina ..." She looked up at him. "I love you," she said, giving him a chaste kiss on her lips.  
\- I love u too.  
(I.e.  
A few days passed, the school committee was in full swing with the preparations for the party. Whenever this time of year came, people were more festive, Valentine's day was the season that people declared to each other. The committee even prepared a "cupid" to deliver messages to students.

Excuse me, Professor Hopper. " I have some deliveries to make, you know with Valentine's coming."  
\- You can deliver Ruby.  
\- Thanks. Okay, I got 3 for Regina Mills - Ruby delivered - 1 for Mally. Ruby delivered from all the students who had some Valentine ticket.  
\- Hey Ruby, it has no signature.  
"Oh yeah, that year we left it by choice of the person who wants to sign or not. Bye guys, thank u Prof Hopper.

_"I cannot wait to be with you every hour and every day."_  
_"When you smile, my whole world lights up. You_ _have_ _this gratifying smile that I appreciate the opportunity to see you beyond my dreams."_  
_"You're_ _the_ _one_ _I_ _love_

_You're_ _the_ _one_ _I_ _need_

_You're the only one I see_

_Come on, baby, it's you_

_You're the one that gives you all_

_You're the one I can always call_ _"_

" Mally, I have no idea who might have sent me this.  
" Maybe Graham, will not you be with him?"  
" I do not know, he does not seem to be the romantic guy.

"Or it may have been Robin, you never know."

"Robin, of course not!" We are just friends.

-You may even be friends, but that you are always there for each other, in a way that is quite different that the two of us have you cannot deny. Maybe you're in love with each other, but you do not want to admit it out of fear? Insecurity ... actually I do not know why, but you love each other and if you guys need one to go away to admit it, I do not want to be there to see a collapse, so R, if you love him, you should tell him.

Okay ... I do not know what you did to my best friend, but I want her back. You've been very melancholy lately. Is something going on that you did not tell me?

-Anything! Everything is perfect! Let's pay attention in class, shall we?

Mally did not want to tell Regina anything, especially now, and she did not know what to do. She was going to move to England before the year was over, she would not even be able to enjoy the last year with her best friends, she would not be able to choose which Uni to go with her best friend, the year was collapsed and she did not want her friend to feel alone when she was so she wanted Robin and Ginny to be together as soon as possible, he would be there when she could not be.

**RM:****Hey, you who sent me those tickets?**

**RL: What tickets?**

**RM: Come on Robin, do not be a fool, were you, right?**

**RL: Love, I do not know what you're talking about.**

If Robin was telling the truth who was the person who sent them her tickets, Graham would not, or could they talked sometimes due to the game and he always made sure to tease me because our "girls screaming" were hindering the treiin their. If it was not Robin, who was it ?!


End file.
